guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Keen Chop
Eh? I don't get it... Zulu Inuoe 05:03, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :What's not to get? It's another crappy skill. The Hobo 05:06, 5 August 2007 (CDT) A cheap adrenal skill that ensures you cause the maximum auto-attack damage isn't that bad this with flail "For Great Justice" and a Conjure would work well. :It sucks because you often want the +dmg instead of auto-crit. And the more often you spam this, the weaker all your other adrenal skills become since you have to work harder to gain adrenaline for them. It's made worse in PvP, as you'll often crit because they're moving. Regardless, Izzy said that he'd do something to it, even though so far no one knows what it is he'll do. --Kale Ironfist 10:29, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::That's one of the reasons +Damage on skills (In my opinion) should be revised. A +15 damage skill probably would be better than a 100% crit. Zulu Inuoe 18:42, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::: if this were to be +15 dmg skill then its just a crappy Penetrating Blow/Chop, Consider that -20 armor oin crit effect +AP from Str might do same or more dmg then +damage skills. Biz 02:34, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Penetrating blow is not -20 armor. It's minus 20 PERCENT. Big difference --Blue.rellik 04:50, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Biz isn't talking about Pen Blow, he's talking about the critical effect. You gain +20 damage rating (or they lose 20 armor, doesn't matter really). In addition to the +dmg and Strength AP, it pretty much is Pen Blow/Chop, but weaker and costs less IF what Zulu suggested happens to the skill. --Kale Ironfist 05:01, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::oic my bad --Blue.rellik 05:04, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :It synergies with Critical Agility!!! Meh --Blue.rellik 18:44, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, by itself, big deal. This is a skill to use in conjunction with skills that reap benefit from critical strikes (like actually useful PvP skills). --08:59, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::Maybe a little better if it wasn't an axe attack. Alea 20:16, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Because OF critical strikes this isn't useful, not the other way around. With crit strikes and high axe mastery you're very likely to get a crit and so this skill slot is pretty much a waste of time, especially since you can get something better like Malicious Strike, and it simply wastes your adrenaline getting a definite crit instead of nearly definite without a skill. I guess it COULD be slightly useful on a war primary thanks to Strength but it honestly isn't worth it at all for a sin to use it --Gimmethegepgun 20:24, 15 August 2007 (CDT) You're all forgetting the fact that this skill triggers the strength bonus in the way a normal attack doesn't. It therefore will inflict much more damage than a normal critical hit. --Ckal Ktak 02:14, 16 August 2007 (CDT) +10 dmg 222.153.236.223 02:15, 16 August 2007 (CDT) I'd like this a lot more if it were more like Keen Arrow for axes, that's what I thought it was gonna be. [[User:Entheos Geon|'Entheos Geon']] image:Dervish-icon-small.png‎ 04:45, 16 August 2007 (CDT) To me the warrior in the icon's armour looks like Warrior Tyrian Armor doesnt it? Thunder of Souls 22:20, 24 August 2007 (CDT) If they made this skill 1/2 attack cast...that would be nice...but right now, all i can see this being useful for is MAYBE an assassin for a cheap, guaranteed critical hit...--Manbeast15 21:42, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :But an axe on a sin?--[[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 22:50, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::You've never heard of the famous Axe-assin combo?! Blasphemy! (T/ ) 23:19, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Here is our list of skills that benefit from Critical Hits: *Critical Defenses - meh, high Critical Strikes already. *Critical Agility - see above. *Dark Apostasy - Better, but Wild Blow still ideal for "Block" Enchants and such. *Way of Perfection - Azn is not a tank; War might use it. *"Find Their Weakness!" - Wild Blow, or even Dismember. As we can see, this is not much of a skill for either the Azn or the Warrior, except for possibly a W/A tank. (T/ ) 23:38, 3 September 2007 (CDT) This promotes Axe sins, so it is bad. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:25, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :An axe sin will most likely be using skills to have a massive crit hit chance anyways so this doesn't do much. P A R A S I T I C 23:36, 11 September 2007 (CDT) "Oh no! I'm gonna die! I'm getting Keen Chop spammed! What Am I gonna do?!" *looks at skill bar* "Oh no! I have no idea what to do!" ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 18:47, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :Aren't Visions of Regret and Soothing Images a little counterproductive? Reminds me of the idiots that use SS and Faintheartedness on the same person --Gimmethegepgun 18:51, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::I know, I know...these are just some keen chop counters eh :P ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 02:59, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::Those are just general anti-melee spells. Nothing Special. *Lobs a lightning orb* --Lann 05:10, 6 October 2007 (UTC) So I'm using this on the training dummies on the Isle of the Nameless-most of the time I hit for 65 agains the 60AL, but occasionally it goes for 80. Aren't critical hits supposed to be constant damage in that case? -67.87.113.101 03:11, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :False alarm, forgot sundering. -67.87.113.101 03:12, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Stoneflesh Aura / Stone Sheath Does Keen Chop ignore those? (T/ ) 03:55, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Does not. Using Keen Chop while under effects of those (or Dulled Weapon) is the same as autoattacking, although it does trigger strength, and critical strikes etc (stoneflesh only). (T/ ) 14:24, 27 February 2009 (UTC)